I am also a We
by TheNightGirl
Summary: Eight people scattered around the globe are about to get one big wake up call, in the form of a telepathic connection to one another and a insane scientist organization trying to hunt them down for experiments. SYOC (0/6 spots filled)


The air was brisk against her skin as she walked crossed the dim-lit intersection. It was a windy, October night and she should have been home approximately 3 hours ago but things had taken a rather rotten turn at work. Her shoe violently kicked a rock in its way, and she watched it skip along the street as she muttered to herself.

"I can't believe it – an extra three hours?" she questions, her hands shuffling in her pockets. Sometimes, I really hate this job.

She comes up upon her car, parked little ways away from the bakery that had kept her past normal working hours. Stopping in front of the sleek, black automobile she shuffles through her purse. "Aha, there you are." She exclaims, dangling the shiny metal keys in front of her.

Finally, within the comforts of her own vehicle she puts the keys in the ignition and turns, while fiddling with her headlights. The moment the lights shine down the street, she gasps. There is a man standing at the end of the street, right in front of her bakery and yet she can see him with utter clearness as if she were standing not two metres away. He's older than her, perhaps in his forty-somethings with salt and pepper hair and he's staring at her with a look in his eyes that she can't seem to place. He raises his arm, almost in greeting to her before a car zooms past the intersection and straight through him.

She's halfway out of the car to see if the man is alright before she notices that there is no on bleeding out on the ground. Actually there's no one around her at all. With a shake of her head, she starts the car and drives home as quickly as legally possible.

"I think it's time for bed." She mutters to herself as she passes the intersection where the man had been.

She's opening the front door of her apartment when it happens again but this time the scene has changed. As the door swings open it reveals a small house, or cabin rather sitting on the edge of an ocean. Pure white is the first thing that catches her vision and she revels in how long the beach in front of her stretches on for. The next thing that catches her attention is the salt and pepper haired man sitting in a bright red folding chair a few feet ahead of her. He turns as she takes a step forward and smiles. It's one of the most genuine smiles she thinks she's ever seen in her life, and she smiles back unsure what to do.

"Am I dreaming? God, I hope I didn't pass out in the hallway." She asks, mostly to herself.

His eyes crinkle at the edges and she's reminded of her father. "No, you're not dreaming."

Her brows furrow and she stares at the man in front of her. "Well, I hope whatever this is ends soon because I'm starving and I can hear my bed calling my name."

Suddenly the man is standing in front of her, so close she can almost feel his breath on her face and she turns her head, her awkwardness kicking in high gear. Then his hands are on either side of her face and turning it so she is staring right into his eyes. They soften as they look at her and she now knows what the look reminded her of, a father gently looking upon his daughter.

"No my child, this is only the beginning."

Hi! So, this is the intro to my new Sense8 story which will also be a SYOC though there will be a limit to the spots. While normally there would be 7 open spots, I've created another OC which is a male that will fill one of those spots so there are currently 6 open slots for your submitted OC's! I would very much appreciate if not all of them come from North America as my female OC is from there, though it will be alright if there is one more that's from NA, but other than that I would prefer some diversity.

Character Spots:

1\. Female OC (Taken) – Some city in North America, I'm still undecided.

2\. Female OC (OPEN)

3\. Female OC (OPEN)

4\. Female OC (OPEN)

5\. Male OC (Taken) – Rome, Italy

6\. Male OC (OPEN)

7\. Male OC (OPEN)

8\. Male OC (OPEN)

The form will be on my profile so it can be copied and pasted. I'm super excited about this SYOC, especially since Sense8 was just cancelled it may find a way to fill the hole in my heart.


End file.
